Hurricane Benstabler
by beautifuldisaster2006
Summary: It's been a long 72 hours, and the tension is running high! How will our beloved Dynamic Duo deal with the pressure? Rating raised for chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. If I did, Tuesday would be a new episode...stupid strike.**

**Dedicated to SVUbaby19 -- thanks for all of your help!! **

Title: Hurricane Benstabler - Subject to change, got any ideas?

Chapter 1

Life as an SVU detective in NYC is anything but glamorous. The hours sucked, you never knew when you were going to be able to go home, which cut into social time. And then there were the victims. No words could describe the horrific thing that the detectives at the 1-6 saw everyday. To even begin to explain would be abuse in itself.

Olivia Benson, one of the "veteran" detectives of the squad, was finding today to be one of the worst yet. They had been at the same case for 3 days straight and still had no leads at all. To say the least, Olivia Benson was tired, and the product of that? A bitch you didn't want to mess with.

Unbeknownst to Olivia, all her rage and frustrations were, for the most part landing on her partner of 9 years, Elliot Stabler. With Stabler already having a hot-headed attitude, this was definitely not a good thing. They butted heads, and it was NEVER a light tap. The whole squad was all feeling the effects of "Hurricane Benstabler," after that third day.

"You two catch an hour up in cribs!" Captain Cragen yelled, after the 5th argument about the same cup of coffee.

"With pleasure!!" hollered Olivia, as she shoved the cup of boiling coffee into her partner's hand, splashing the hot liquid everywhere.

"Jesus, Liv! You think you could do us all a favor and take your Midol on time next month?" he growled.

Fin and Munch were sure they had seen a hint of Olivia's middle finger as she stormed up the stairs, Elliot in tow. Munch, the oldest of the detectives, turned to the remaining squad with a huge grin on his face.

"Ya know, if they don't hit the sheets pretty soon, we might all be forced to pay the price."

Fin and Capt. Cragen shook their heads and rolled their eyes, but they both knew that the conspiracy theorist was most definitely speaking the God's honest truth. It was gonna be a long week.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Up in cribs, Det. Stabler was almost asleep, after first changing his clothes, mumbling something about "wasted time" and "hormonal women."

"Look El, I'm really sorry about the coffee. I'm just upset about this case," Olivia admitting in attempt to apologize to her best friend.

"mmm…" Elliot grunted.

"Damn you, Stabler! I'm practically groveling at your feet begging forgiveness and all I get is "mmm"?!

All she heard was Elliot's light snores, indicating he was fast asleep. Olivia rolled her eyes, turned on her side and passed out.

After a few minutes, Elliot turned to look at his exhausted but still gorgeous partner. Grinning that famous Stabler smile he whispered: "If you only knew how adorable you are when you're pissed at me." Turning back around he fell asleep that smile still plastered on his face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After about 45 minutes, Captain Cragen told Chester Lake, new to Manhattan SVU, to go up and wake Benson and Stabler.

"You trying to get me killed my first week?!" he drawled in his Brooklyn accent.

"Sucks being the Rookie, don't it, kid?" Fin said with a smile. "I was there once. Watch Benson's right hook, it's a bitch!" He joked. Everyone laughed except for Lake. He just pouted and slowly went up the stairs, now even more scared of Olivia "bad-ass" Benson.

Barely peeking his head in Chester said "Hey guys, Cap says it's time to get up."

"I'm up, but you'll have to shake Liv. She sleeps like the dead!" Elliot replied, rubbing his eyes trying to adjust to the light Lake has brought in with the opening of the door.

"Well, I'll be damned if I do it, she's your partner!!" He said running back down to the squad room. Elliot heard something like "Right hook, first week, HA!"

"Damn Pansy." Elliot thought.

He walked over to Olivia's bunk. She looked so peaceful. He wished he could leave her there to sleep. He gently nudged her saying "Livvie…" knowing good and well she hated that name. "Oh-Liv-EE-Ahh!!" He sang, rather obnoxiously.

"Elliot, stop! Please don't leave me! You're the only one who gets me! El, please…" Olivia mumbled, apparently still asleep.

Elliot gasped and stepped back. Was his partner, who he's wanted for so long calling out to him in her dreams? And if so why the hell was he leaving her?!

He nudged her a little harder and firmly said "Come on Olivia, get up! Captain's gonna have out asses for lunch, if we don't get down there soon.

"Elliot, please, no! I love ----" Olivia sat up like a bolt of lightning hitting her head on the bunk above her. "Oh god…I hope I wasn't talking in my sleep again." She thought as she looked over at Elliot.

By the look on his face, she could tell she had.

"Oops…" was all that would come out.

A/N: thanks for reading!! please review. You decide should I go on? Back to the drawing board??


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing dealing with Law and Order: SVU! **

**A/N – WOW!! The response was amazing!! Thanks so much for putting me on your alert lists! Again this is for SVUbaby19, she's my rock!!**

**Hurricane Benstabler**

**Chapter 2**

LAST TIME

"Elliot, please, no! I love ----" Olivia sat up like a bolt of lightning hitting her head on the bunk above her. "Oh god…I hope I wasn't talking in my sleep again." She thought as she looked over at Elliot.

By the look on his face, she could tell she had.

"Oops…" was all that would come out.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Olivia hurried to get up, but Elliot was faster. He ran to the door, slamming it and locking it. Fin looked up smiling. "I guess they weren't ready to wake up." He thought out loud.

"Liv, what were you dreaming about?" asked Elliot grinning from ear to ear.

"Elliot it was n-nothing, we g-gotta get back to work...Cragen…have our asses…" Olivia was stumbling through her words causing Elliot to grin, that much more.

"Now Livvie, we gotta talk about this sooner or later. Which would you prefer?"

"El, there's really nothing to talk about. It was just a stupid dream." Olivia shrugged and pushed Elliot out of the way and practically running out.

"OLIVIA!!!" Elliot screamed. "Get your ass back here!! We have to talk about this!"

"Elliot you're over—" Olivia replied.

"You know what, both of you are suspended for the rest of the week. Get the hell out of here and solve your little cat fight. I'll see you both Monday." The Captain hollered over both of them.

"Elliot I cannot believe you! Look what you've done" Olivia stormed out.

"Thanks Cap." Elliot winked and rushed out following Olivia, who was still chewing Elliot out.

Outside Olivia heard Elliot following her and whipped around. "What the hell were you thinking? How dare you compromise our jobs?!"

"Olivia, I asked the captain to let us have the rest of the week off. We need to talk about that dream."

"Ok, Elliot. You wanna talk? Let's talk. I WAS dreaming about you. We were a couple and YOU left me, Elliot. You left me alone!"

"Livia, I'd never do that. I'd never leave you." Elliot said blushing slightly.

Olivia looked around noticing the small audience they had accumulated. She got embarrassed herself, and began to walk away. "Just, um… come by later Elliot. We'll talk, minus the crowd."

"Olivia…" Elliot stopped her. "ilovu." He said in a rush.

"What?"

"I said, I love you, Olivia. I always have. I always will. You complete me, Olivia."

Olivia, in complete shock turned and ran away. Elliot just let her go. She needed time. He would go over later and talk to her.

Elliot looked at the crowd. "Get back to what you were doing." He said before jumping in to his car. He had to go see Olivia, he was already regretting letting her go.

Elliot drove to Olivia's apartment building and sighed in relief when he saw her car sitting in it's parking spot. He got out of the car and went to the buzzer, pressing the button for Olivia's apartment.

BUZZ.

He got no answer so he pressed it again. BUZZZZ. "Come on, Liv. Answer the damn buzzer.

"Hello?" Her voice came through, all shaky.

"Liv, let me up." Elliot pleaded.

"I need some time to myself. Don't you get it."

"Olivia..."

"Go away, Elliot. Please." She begged before walking away from the buzzer and sitting back on the couch, grabbing her glass of red wine.

"Olivia, I'm not leaving. This isn't like your dream. I'm here. I always will be."

"Elliot you don't know what you're talking about, just go!"

Someone had let him in on their way up. He was now standing at her door. Knocking. Constantly knocking. It was driving Olivia nuts.

"I'm just as stubborn as you. I'll sit here all night. Olivia, dammit. Why won't you accept that we were made for each other? Stop be so damn scared! You—"

"Excuse me?! I'm scared? Who's the one that's been staring at me for nine freaking years, Elliot? Who's the one that was separated from his wife for two freaking years, and never said anything?" "Me? No, Elliot. I don't think I lived that many years in denial!"

"Liv, please. Just stop. I screwed up. I know that. Please just trust me. You can't judge me for going back to her. She had my baby. Olivia, I need you. I need us."

He knocked one last time, and began to turn away when he heard a lock turn. He turned around to see Olivia throw herself into his arms. She kissed him as hard as humanly possible. Olivia Benson had just put in 9 years of pent up sexual activity into that kiss. Olivia Benson had just rocked his world.

He picked her up by her hips, as she wrapped her legs around him never taking her lips off of him. He carried her in and slammed the door closed with his foot. It was gonna be a long night.

A/N - why yes. I am evil...I just wanna leave you wanting more! )


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...yadda,yadda, yadda…**

I love the responses I'm getting for this!! Y'all are making me soooo happy! Okay now this is my first attempt as smut…bear with me!!!

LAST TIME

He knocked one last time, and began to turn away when he heard a lock turn. He turned around to see Olivia throw herself into his arms. She kissed him as hard as humanly possible. Olivia Benson had just put in 9 years of pent up sexual activity into that kiss. Olivia Benson had just rocked his world.

He picked her up by her hips, as she wrapped her legs around him never taking her lips off of him. He carried her in and slammed the door closed with his foot. It was gonna be a long night.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Inside Elliot put Olivia down, but only because she couldn't get his shirt over his head. In a matter of seconds he was down to nothing. Olivia could tell he was ready. Every inch of him seemed to be tense. _Damn_ she thought, as she stared at the man she had been dreaming about for years. She got real close to him, making sure to touch and tease every part of the strong, firm, body. He was starting to shiver, and she was positive that it wasn't from the temperature.

"Olivia, you're killing me." Elliot growled in a voice she barely recognized.

"Well. That's amazing, Stabler. I haven't even lost my shirt yet." Olivia had a mischievous look on her face as she threw him down in a chair. "Wait," was all she said and she ran to her room.

Music started playing. The kind of music that you here at bars. No not bars, strip clubs. Elliot heard a whistle, and turned around to see Olivia nothing but a lacy red thong, that was held together by a tiny bow on each side, a matching lace bra with the same bow in the front, and top it all off with a red, see through robe. She held her handcuffs in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Now, Mr. Stabler, you've been very naughty. The way I hear it, you were arguing in the streets." Olivia growled seductively. "You know what I do to people like you?" She smiled. "I make them pay."

Olivia handcuffed Elliot's hand behind his back and licked him from his neck to his navel. Then she moved her tongue around his shaft in circles, slightly nibbling when she reached the head. He groaned loudly but didn't take his eyes of off Olivia. She stood up and began to dance. She slowly took off her robe, using it to tickle every part of Elliot's quivering body. Next was the bra. She straddled Elliot, grinding against his throbbing member and she put her chest directly in front of his face. He knew what he was supposed to do. He used teeth to untie the bow as her breasts came tumbling out all in his face where he was anxiously waiting for them. She pulled away quickly only letting him get a taste. She danced a little, and if Elliot would have had the capacity to think, he probably would've wondered where she learned all those moves. She shimmed out of the thong and sat on him in a position that made him want to burst in anticipation.

"You ready?" Olivia purred in his ear, positioning herself above him.

"Get these damn cuffs off me!" He growled.

"Why Detective Stabler, you seem a little aroused, can I help alleviate that problem?" She said un-cuffing his hands.

She wasn't expecting him to throw her off of him and lunge into her wet and ready core. She screamed out his name causing him to pound into her harder, now moaning himself.

"God, you don't know how long I've waited for this, Livvie.

"Elliot…"

"What, baby?"

"Shut up and fuck me!"

"Yes ma'am," He said, ramming her as hard and as fast as he could. Olivia flipped them over not missing a beat and began riding him as hard as she could.

"Jesus, Liv. I'm about to burst."

"Not yet!" she screamed. "Wait for me, El."

A few minutes later she screamed "Now, El!"

He spilled his seed into her at the exact same time she came all over him. Both of them screaming each others name loud enough for Alex Cabot herself to hear all the way in Wisconsin. They lay beside each other spooning for awhile as Elliot planted kisses all over Olivia's neck.

"Ready for round two?" Olivia purred.

"Baby you ain't seen nothing yet." Elliot growled picking her up and running to the bedroom, Olivia giggling uncontrollably.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The next day Olivia woke up at 3:30 pm. They hadn't gone to sleep until 7 that morning and Elliot had to fight her to go to bed then. She turned around in Elliot's arms to find him still sleeping soundly. _God he was so adorable._ She thought to herself.

She sat up and bit the tip of his nose. He began to stir and she acted like she was still sleeping. He awoke seeing her, and knowing exactly what she was doing and began tickling her furiously. She screamed and wiggled until they were both out of breath.

"I love you Elliot Stabler." Liv said as soon as she caught her breath.

"And I love you Olivia Benson." He said flashing that Stabler smile she loved so much.

A/N - Ok. be brutally honest. How was it? I can't really think of anything else so it'll prolly end. Unless someone has ideas...


End file.
